


January 25th - Opposite Day

by ageofasgard



Series: Hectic Holidays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Date, Blind Date, M/M, Writer!Castiel, implied sam/jess - Freeform, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageofasgard/pseuds/ageofasgard
Summary: "Come on, Cas – life’s short, and so are my legs."





	

Castiel didn’t know why he’d allowed his older brother to set him up on a blind date. It was one of the most ridiculous ideas he’d ever heard, like something straight out of a crap reality show. He was really hoping it would be someone awful so he could get straight home, curl up with a mug of steaming cocoa and use it as an excuse to never go on a blind date again. He didn’t see why his brother, of all people, was so desperate to set him up and marry him off. Castiel was a hopeless romantic at the best of times but he liked doing things his own way.

“He’ll be at the coffee shop at one. And let me sort your hair out – “

“Gabriel, I don’t need your help.” Castiel said in his low voice, swatting Gabe’s hands away like they were pesky flies buzzing about his head. “You’re lucky I’ve agreed to this. This is quite an unconventional way to meet the love of my life.” 

“Just keep still for a moment!” Gabriel straightened out a stray lock of Castiel’s messy black hair falling into his face. “And lean down. Come on, Cas – life’s short, and so are my legs.”

***** 

Dean owed his brother a hell of a lot of favours. Which Sam had decided to cash in all at the same time. He was supposedly going on a date with a 'friend' of his brother; and going on first dates in coffee shops was not exactly his kind of scene. He was more of a one-time kind of guy, often haunting the local bar or music venues every other night after a long day in his job as lead mechanic at the Singer’s garage. Which did occasionally lead to awkward conversations with clients he'd been with in bed the night before. But hey, it was a good job, so who was he to complain?

He wasn't necessarily looking for anything serious. Maybe when the right person came around, something would just click. Like Sam had clicked with his now fiancée. Dean wasn't jealous as such, he... Okay, maybe he was jealous, but that was besides the point. According to Jess and Sam, he was settling for less than what he could get and far less than what he deserved. But it kept him going.

He donned his trusty leather jacket before grabbing the keys to his pride and joy parked outside his modest place and he headed out to this cafe where he'd been reliably informed that his 'date' would be waiting for him. The engine of the Impala roared to life as he headed out on the short journey.

Dean settled on a quiet parking space around the corner, somewhere out of reach of things to dent and scratch her, but somewhere where she could be admired and get the attention she deserved. He pocketed his keys, stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and headed in.

The cafe had quite a homely feel, the most character he'd seen in a coffee shop in a while. He ruffled his hair and smiled a prize-winning smile at a passing waitress before dropping down into a booth in the corner and getting comfortable. He was prepared for the worst, and that was him being stood up. Or it being somebody else he'd already been up close and personal with. Either way, he couldn't foresee an ending which involved a second date.

*****

The sun was shining into his eyes as Castiel found the cafe. It was quarter past one and Gabriel would kick his ass if he spoilt this 'date'. He burst into the quiet room, but nobody batted an eyelid, except for one man in the corner who seemed to look up and straighten up a little upon his arrival.

Sandy blonde hair, sparkling green eyes to die for, and those freckles... Castiel walked over and felt like if he were in a movie right now, he'd be looking at this guy in slow motion. 

"Excuse me - Sorry, I... I was wondering if you..."

"D'ya want my number, or are you the blind date I've been waiting for?" The guy arched an eyebrow and tilted his head curiously. 

Both, Castiel's mind screamed at him, but he shook his head. "I'm here - I'm a blind date. Well, I myself am not blind, but..." 

"Hey. No need to be nervous. I won't bite unless you ask me to." The guy flashed him a cheeky smile. "I'm Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester."

"Castiel." Cas smiled a little and offered him his hand to shake as he sat down. Hand shaking? On a 'date'? Really, Cas? "So... Um."

Before he could say, do or embarrass himself much more, the waitress came over and took their order for drinks. Dean kept that damned charming smile on his face that made Castiel's stomach do backflips. Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So. Is this the part where we share our life goals and aspirations with eachother?" Dean tilted his head again and rested his chin on his hands with his elbows firmly planted on the table.

"I suppose. I mean, I like writing. A lot. I write a lot of fiction and I'm working on getting published. That's the dream." Cas smiled shyly, which only made Dean smile all the more wider.

"I don't really have any goals myself. Just me and my cars." He shrugged.

"Come on. There has to be something." Castiel persisted with his best intrigued look.

"Okay, so I might have a few other things up my sleeve..."

*****

They'd been there an hour when their current deep conversation about bees was interrupted.

Castiel was loving this. He didn't want to go home and curl up with his secret stash of food, he wanted to stay here for as long as he could. How Gabriel had found someone as stunningly attractive for him as Dean was beyond him. Gabe had done good. Dean was beautiful inside and out, despite the outer layer he used like a mask. Cas wanted to work on that layer, see more of the real Dean.

"Sorry. Excuse me." A man tapped Castiel on the shoulder and he stopped mid laugh to turn and face this new, oddly familiar face. "Gabriel sent me? Sorry I'm late. You must be Castiel."

Dean stopped too, letting out a soft whistle and looking at Castiel's puzzled face. "Looks like we got ourselves a date mix up..."

"Huh. I guess so." Castiel sighed in disappointment. How he'd work this one out now, he had no idea.

But he'd already decided from that point that sitting down at that table with Dean was the best mistake he'd ever made. Something attracted him to that table and maybe, just maybe, they'd have a second lame coffee shop date.


End file.
